Hart and Soul Rewrite
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: Bret and Hunter are both leaders of rival powerful gangs. Bret meets Shawn in a club, and although Bret is aware Shawn has a boyfriend, They choose to engage in this secret affair, and if they are caught it may cost them their lives. Slash, Mpreg,Violence
1. Author Note

So I'm rewriting Hart and Soul because I felt it went to fast. If you read the original story, I thank you for the support. I have the original still posted but this version I like better, so you can go back and re-read it. Review as always

~~DarkWriter


	2. Stripping to the Beat of Love

Bret's POV

I'm not usually the one to frequently visit places like this but today I was in need of a drink. a deal of mine hadn't gone as planned and we ended up losing 45 grand on someone's stupid mistake, so to say I am pissed as we entered the club was an understatement. I was with my friend Paul, or Big Show to many, we both were looking for drinks and a good time. Now usually if I wanted entertainment I would have found a better place then this run down joint but the Boss advised us to lay low until things cooled off. So here we were, when we entered we were greeted with the strong aroma of Cologne and Alcohol. Neon paint was splattered in various colors across the walls giving the place an Earthy Glow. Tainted Love by Soft Cell blasted over the speakers. "C'mon, man, why don't you go and get a drink, take a few bucks, get a dance from one of the dancers and enjoy yourself." He instructed placing various singles in my hand as he guided me towards the bar. I didn't feel like arguing with him so I followed. "So what are we having today boys?" The bartender asked, winking at me. I smiled and turned away shyly. He was cute but I don't have time for relationships so I avoid them. "We'll have two beers." Show, answered. I grabbed my beer, smiling at the bartender, before walking away towards the stage. I took a seat waiting for the show to begin. When the lights began to fade I knew it was ready to start. Show walked over not to long after and took a seat just as the music began. I recognized the song, it was Fashionista, by Jimmy James (I have to remember to stop listening to Morrison's Ipod.) The Curtain opened and out stepped, who I thought was the most beautiful man I've ever seen before. He had long blond hair and from where I was sitting it appeared he had blue eyes. He was well fit. He wore a pair of the smallest shorts ever, a matching jacket, along with a soldier like hat. It was all camouflage of course. I sat watching as he glided to the metal pole in the middle of the stage. He held on as he started grinding his crotch into the piece of steel. I could feel my pants getting tight from my arousal. He seductively unzipped his jacket, throwing it out to the crowd, before dropping down into a split and proceeded to hump the floor. I watched gazing in utter disbelief. He crawled towards the guy in the front row eying him lustfully, he stuck out his tongue licking the guy's cheek. God I wish I had chosen that front row seat. He stood up and began to take off his shorts, he feigned having difficulty taking them off before smiling at the audience and ripping them off to reveal a black thong. He jumped onto the pole, spinning, grinding and making me hard as hell! I nearly cried when the music ended and he stood and walked off stage. I released a large breathe that I didn't know I had been holding. "Whew, that was hot.!" Show replied. I nodded in agreement before taking a large swig of my beer. "I'm going to get another beer." I stated getting up to walk towards the bar.

I turned to return to my seat when I saw Paul with a guy, who I recognized as the bartender, on his lap. I knew it would be rude to interrupt so I took a seat on the stool.

"I saw how you were watching me while I was on stage" I turned around to see the object of my affection taking a seat in the bar stool next to mine. His hair was in a half-ponytail and he changed out of his stage outfit into a baby blue sweat suit. "Well, it was a nice show. I mean...You were very good." I could feel the various drinks beginning to kick in causing me to stutter. "Well, thanks, it's nice to know at least someone appreciates me."

"People don't appreciate you? That's shocking." was that as sarcastic as it sound?

"No need to be a smart ass." we both shared a laugh as I took another sip of my beer.

" In case you haven't noticed, I do take my clothes off for money."

"Oh, I noticed." I turned on my stool to face the blonde. "If you don't mind me saying, you are very beautiful. And I find it shocking that people don't appreciate that."

A smile crept onto his face,

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Bret, and you?"

"Shawn."

There was an awkward silence shared between us. I hate situations like this but as I try to think of an excuse to leave Shawn begins a conversation.

"So Bret, what brings a guy like you here?"

"A guy like me? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're wearing a suit so I guess you have some type of power. Am I right?"

"You could say that." And that is how our conversation went for another 30 minutes before he told me had to leave. By now I was so fascinated with him that I considered throwing away my 'no dating' policy this once.

"Shawn, if you aren't too busy, would you want to grab a drink with me sometime?"

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

Boyfriend? Of course a guy like him was taken. I try to hide my disappointment as we say our goodbyes.

I stay at the bar pondering my rejection when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bret, saw you talking to that dancer. I didn't want to interrupt." Paul said taking a seat next to me.

"It doesn't matter anyhow, he has a boyfriend."

"Man that's too bad, if I wasn't taken, I'd definitely take a shot at him."

He has a boyfriend, so what? I can get another guy just as great as him. But why can't I seem to get Shawn out of my head?


	3. One Step at a Time

Bret's Point of View

"Why do we keep coming back here? We were just in this place yesterday." Paul Said once he realized where I had taken him.

"Would you just shut up for a minute, I'm looking for someone." As if he knew what I was thinking he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Bret, is it that dancer? C'mon man, why are you so caught up on a stripper." I didn't answer his question, because I spotted Shawn talking to the bartender.

"Hey Shawn, can we talk?" He looked up at me surprised to see that I was standing there. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm working, so if you want to talk you have to pay." He turned to walk away when I grabbed his arm,

"I'll give $300 if you'll just talk to me." He looks at the money in my hand before taking a hold of my hand and leading me to a room in the back. He told me to take a seat as he walked over to the stereo system that was set up on a table. The room was dimly lit with a red glow from above. The music began as he seductively walked over to where I sat, unbuttoning his shirt simultaneously. He straddle me and began to push his crotch into me as Rebel Yell by Billy Idol played in the background.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."he said after a few moments. I had forgotten that I needed to talk to him, and talking right now had proven to be quiet difficult due to my growing arousal from the constant friction between me and him. He turns around so that his back is facing me, he then proceeds to grind his ass into my lap. I take a hold of his hair and push it to the side, so that I had direct contact with his ear as I leaned forward to whisper to him,

"Why won't you go out with me?" he laughs lightly.

"I thought we already discussed this, I have a boyfriend." He takes my hand I begins to direct somewhere unknown to me until I feel the warmth and hardness of his penis. My throat instantly becomes dry as he leans his body into me as I stroke his member.

"What happened to the no touching rule?" I ask sarcastically, not releasing my hold on his penis. He moans loudly responding, "I guess I can make an exception." I smile; he begins to thrust forward, matching my every stroke and before either of us wanted it to, the song ended. Dammit, I curse my self. He stands up, and turns to face me.

"That'll be 300 bucks...sir." he says, holding out his hand. As I place the money in his hand I can't help see the cocky grin evident on his face.

"Wow, so cruel." I say laughing. He smiles.

"I know...but being that you're so nice, I'll go out with you...but just as friends. You may have gotten to touch me, but I do have a boyfriend." I couldn't hide my excitement, I had to admit, I was happy.

"How about after you get off of work, maybe we can go for a cup of coffee?"

"No. I hate coffee, how about ice-cream." He said as he pulled his leather pants up on his waist, just low enough so that I could see the cut of his pelvis.

"Ice-cream? Ok, whatever you want." He looks back at me and smiles before walking out the room leaving me there. 'Soon he'll be yours." I thought.

Bret's POV

"So, what is someone as beautiful as you doing in a place like that?" I asked, as we approached Carvel.

I watched him, he seemed hesitant to answer.

"I don't know...I like dancing, so why not get paid while doing it?"

"Do you like taking off your clothes for money?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...are you happy?"

"It's a job."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I make other people happy, that's what matters in this world, right?" I could tell immediately he was getting agitated with the subject, so in an attempt to lighten the mood I asked him what he wanted to order.

"Um, can I have a vanilla soft serve, please?" The lady at the counter nodded her head and smile at us.

"You don't want ice-cream? Oh please don't tell me you're watching your weight."

I laughed at the seriousness that he expressed as he took his ice cream cone and we walked over to one of the tables.

"No, I'm just lactose intolerant... So Shawn this boyfriend of yours, do you love him?"

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be together." I watched him lick at the vanilla ice-cream wondering how he could perform such a simple task and make it so sexy. After a while he noticed me watching him,

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face." he asked and only then did I notice the white cream on his nose.

"Now that you mention it, you do have something on your nose."

"Huh? Take it off." he whined. I leaned over and used my finger to wipe of the ice-cream. Before I could wipe the contents off onto a napkin, he took a hold of my hand and placed my finger inside his mouth, lightly sucking off the ice-cream. It was so hot that I nearly came in my pants.

"Maybe we should get going." I offered, standing up extending my hand to the blonde, which he took as we exited the building. There was my black Audi 2009 A5 parked, unharmed, considering the neighborhood we were in. I loved that car and if anything happened to it, I'd kill. I opened the passenger door to allow him to get in before walking over to the driver's side and getting in the car. I started the ignition and we pulled away from the sidewalk. We had arrived at Shawn's home within minutes. All of the lights were off, but there was a car in the driveway, a gray Lexus. I turned down the radio and looked over at Shawn.

Shawn pulled out his keys and placed them in the lock, opening the door. This was the time to try my luck and see if I had earned a kiss. Shawn had showed signs that he liked me; he may not have accepted my offer at a date but that doesn't mean that he won't love the kiss and if I was good at anything it was defiantly kissing. So I took a chance and leaned down to Shawn's lips; He just stood there, continuing to look into my eyes so I continued getting closer and closer until i was only inches away from his lips, I dove face first into the kiss with the hope of meeting the angelic lips instead I connected with nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Shawn had moved his head away. I pouted and went back into my original position. Before I could say anything Shawn gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "goodnight." I watched him retreat into his home and made my way to my car.

When I saw that he was safely in his home I pulled away. I checked my watch, it was 3:30 in the morning. Damn I'm late. I sped down the highway, managing to not be pulled over by a cop and made it to my destination with 5 minutes to spare. I waited in the empty parking lot, listening to the rest of my Foreigner album. At 4:00 exactly 3 black BMW's pulled up right beside me. I stepped out of the car not bothering to turn off the ignition. Show stepped out of the driver seat of the first car, followed by Steven Austin and my brother Owen in the other two cars.

"Man, you're such a bitch. Who listens to that shit but you?" Austin said. He was referring the music blasting out of my car. He placed his can of beer on top of the roof of his car, taking a seat in the driver's seat, and turned the volume up in his car. The loud sound of Disturbed filled the parking lot quickly over shadowing Foreigner. Of everyone he was the only one that chose not to where a suit, instead settling for black slacks and a white button up. He once again exited his car, taking his beer of the car and taking a large mouthful. He threw me a CD. I looked at the cover, it was Static X. "Now if I hear you listening to that pansy shit again, I'm going to personal kick you ass and that's the bottom line." He said. I threw the CD into the driver seat and walked over to where everyone stood.

"What time are these guys supposed to be here anyway?" I asked taking a quick glance at my watch, it was already 4:15, our imports were never late.

"Here they come now." Owen said pointing out the arriving SUVs. They each came to a halt in an orderly succession. Scott Steiner stepped out the door of the driver's seat, walking to the back of the car to open the rear door, allowing his boss to exit the vehicle.

"You're late Angle." Austin stated- he threw his, now empty, can aside.

"I had a little problem back at the lab, but it's a one time things, never to happen again, especially for my main clients. Speaking of clients, Bret how is Stu doing?" he asked, directing his attention towards me.

"He's okay considering that he's getting older." I explained. Kurt turned towards Steiner, telling him to start loading the merchandise into the back of our cars.

"How much do we owe you?" Owen asked.

"Because of my lack of punctuality, I will give you a discount. How does 50 K sound?" the three of us nodded simultaneously quiet pleased with the deal considering that we had just lost nearly that much just last week. Austin opened the briefcase he held, revealing the cash but as Angle reached to retreive it, Austin snatched the case away. "Owen, check to make sure it's pure." he instructed. Owen headed over to one of the boxes, pulling his pocket knife out to tear the tape concealing the box. He dips one finger into the white powdery substance and tastes it.

"It's good." he states.

"No hard feelings, just gotta check, this being business and all." I said, Kurt nodded his head,

"Yeah, I understand, that's precious material there." He extended his hand towards me, "You're next shipment will be in the first of June." he tells us- I take his hand and proceed to shake it, sealing the deal. We watch as the SVU's leave just as promptly as they arrived before we entered our cars. We pulled off and made our way back to the eastern part of town to drop off the shipment. When we arrive, Austin, Show and Owen bring the stuff in while I head to the top floor to see my father.

"The order came in today." I said taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Good, good." he begins not looking up from the stack of papers on his desk.

"Bret, you are my eldest, so I instill the most responsibility within you because I believe that you can handle it. Are you aware of this?" he asks me. I shift in my seat,

"Yes...Yes sir, I do."

"Good. Now there are 12 Blue Bloods on 4 different corners on our side of the city, can you explain to me why that is?" he asks, still not taking the time to look up at me.

"I—I don't know sir. We have men paroling our streets every hour-"

"That is not what I asked you, son, I believe my question was why are there weasels, making money within our territory?" he yells, finally looking up at me. I choose not to respond only angering him more.

"Someone informed me that you went out last night. Bret, I've come to accept this lifestyle you have chosen to live but if it interferes with the family then I begin to have a problem."

"Me going out yesterday has nothing to do with Bloods being in our Territory!"

" If it isn't then what is? Bret, if you cannot handle the responsibility tell me now, because I have another son who is willing to accept it. Now dismiss yourself." I hated being scolded by him but I bit my tongue and didn't respond.

"Now that we have that out of the way we can move onto bigger issues, such as the upcoming battle with the Bloods, Next month. Are you ready?" I shake my head yes.

"Yes, sir, I need to prove to you that I'm worthy of my position within the family."

"That's good to hear, my boy. Now you get home and get rested because we have a new shipment coming in tomorrow of artillery and I need you to be at the docks to retrieve it, okay?" I say yes, standing up to shake his hand. He bids me a goodnight as I leave the office. I say goodbye to everyone and head to my car. I make my way onto the highway and turn off onto the turnpike to make my way to my loft near the beach. It was 5:30 in the morning when I got home, I had only a few hours to sleep before I was needed again tonight.


	4. Getting Even

Shawn's pov

I knew the moment I smelled the unfamiliar perfume on his clothes that he had done it. He reeked of infidelity and it hurt me to know my suspicions were becoming more clear as time went on. Then I saw the text.

_Don't forget to bring the wine._

_-Evan_

As I sit on the edge of my bed waiting for him to retreat from the bathroom where he was taking his shower I stared at the words displayed on the screen. The moment I heard the door open, I closed the phone and hide it under the cloth of my shorts. I could feel the dip in the bed as Hunter climbed on it wrapping his arms around me.

"I've missed you baby." he whispered in my ear.

"Hunter, get off of me." I spoke, releasing myself from his embrace. I stood up and wrap my arms around myself trying to calm down. I begin pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to confront him. He takes a seat where I had sat on the bed in just his boxers toweling his wet hair.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, obviously annoyed. I turn around to completely face him and only then does he see the tears leaving my eyes. I muster all of my anger and throw the phone at him.

"You have a new message!" I yell. He looks at me confused, opening his phone to see what I spoke of. His eyes scan over the screen reading the words. I watch his eyes grow wide as he looks at me jumping up to hold me. "Shawn, baby, that's nothing. It's just a joke from one of the guys." he says, wrapping his arms around me once again. I twist and turn trying to get out of his embrace but he holds tight.

"Hunter, I'm not stupid! ... Get the fuck off of me!" I yell, finally managing to break free. I wipe the tears from my eyes and pick up the phone off the floor, I read the words on the screen allow. "Don't forget to bring the wine. Did you plan on waiting for me to go to sleep then sneak off to fuck him?"

"No! Shawn, I love you and only you. I would never cheat on you." My frustration was building.

"I once believed that Hunter but now I can't. I've stood by you through the worst of times but I can't do this anymore." I said. I grab my cell phone off of the bed side table along with my keys and leave the room. He follows me, not letting up on his pleas,

"Shawn, what do I have to do to show you that I am not cheating on you?" he asks. I reach the front door and stop. I turned to face him.

"There's nothing you can say or do Hunter." I turned on my heels and walked out the door shutting it behind me. I get into my car and put the key in the ignition, pulling my cell phone from my back pocket. I dial Bret's number and wait for an answer. He says hello, sleepily.

"Bret, it's me Shawn. I'd like to take you up on that date." _'Paul gets to have fun, why can't I?' _


	5. Revenge isn't always so sweet

When Bret awoke it was 5 o'clock. After taking his shower, he walked over to his closet, to pick out something to wear. After much debate, he decided upon a red button up and a pair of dark jeans. Very casual compared to what he usually wore, which is a black suit.

By the time he was ready it was 7:45. Bret grabbed his car keys off of his kitchen counter and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He arrived at Shawn's home just a few minutes shy of 8. Bret assumed Shawn saw his car pull up because before Bret had time to exit the car Shawn was leaving his home and approaching the car. Bret jumped out of the car and ran over to where Shawn stood.

"You look...Amazing." the raven haired man said, admiring Shawn's choice in attire. He wore a dark purple silk shirt accompanied by a pair of black leather pants. His hair was curly as it hung on his shoulders.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Shawn said, as Bret opened the car door so the blond could get in. Bret turned on the radio and the sound of Scorpions was playing. Their song _Still Loving You_ embraced them as they pulled away from the house.

"So where are we going?" he asked once they entered the highway.

"It's this Italian place just on the outside of town. You're going to love it." Bret explained. The entire ride from there was silent and they reached the restaurant not too long after. It was a small place, Hanover, was the name. Bret loved coming here ever since he was a little kid. They made their way insides and were seated.

"So, this is our official first date and I know nothing about you." Shawn began, as he lightly scanned over his menu.

"Well, I'm just an average man, I was born in Calgary. And that's about it." Bret explained. Shawn looked at Bret with a raised eyebrow.

"That can't be all to your life. What do you do for a living?"

"Well let's say I'm in sales." Bret responded, trying to avoid telling the blonde his true profession. Shawn didn't have time to question it further because the waiter came over to take their orders.

"So what about you?." Bret asked aid after the waiter left.

"Well I'm a Cancer, born in July. I'm an eighties child, I love to write."

"You're a cancer? So am I! And the eighties huh? What year?"

"1982"

"Okay, so what's you're favorite artist of the eighties then?"

"Billy Idol of course. He's the greatest singer and sexiest man ever."

"Oh no Billy Idol isn't. Guns and Roses would destroy Idol!" Both men had begun a debate that would continue all through dinner and in the car ride home.

"OK. Listen to one Rush song and I'll listen to one Nelson song. Deal?" Bret asked. He walked Shawn to his door step. He watched Shawn check the driveway, who was relieved to see the absence of a car.

"Shawn, what made you decide to go out with me?" Bret asked, his shoulder leaning against the door.

"I don't know, I felt bad for repeatedly turning you down." he responded.

"Well, do you like me, even a little bit?" Bret asked, drawing his index and thumb close to to emphasize his question.

Shawn released his hold on the door knob and turned to face the older man. Shawn bit his bottom lip, a habit he tended to do when he was nervous. He didn't respond right away. Bret walked closer tot he blonde, closing the space between them. He leaned down, placing his lips on the blonde's. Shawn, reached behind him opening the door, allowing both men access. The blonde pulled Bret inside the dark house. Bret pushed Shawn against the door, causing it to snap shut. He once again connected his lips with Shawn's. He reached down, grabbing a hold of Shawn's now, hardening member and gave it a light squeeze causing the younger man to moan into his mouth. Shawn reached up, unbuttoning Bret's shirt, each button one by one, while Bret simultaneously, unbuckled Shawn's belt and pants. He then proceeded to rip of Shawn's shirt not bothering with the buttons.

"Baby, where's your bedroom?" Bret whispered into the blond's ear.

"Upstairs." Shawn chocked out. His voice erratic from the pleasure Bret was giving him as he sucked on his neck, paying special attention to his pulse. Bret lifted Shawn into his arms, carrying him up the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom, Shawn flipped on the bedroom light giving the room a dim glow. Bret carried Shawn over to the bed, lightly placing him on the bed. He slowly pulled down Shawn's pants, exposing his arousal as it pressed against his underwear. Bret stepped out of his pants and boxers and layed down on the bed with Shawn. He placed light kissed on Shawn's chest and licked a trail down to the blond's pelvis. He used his teeth to slowly remove Shawn's underwear before returning to Shawn's hardening penis. He looked up at Shawn, his eyes were closed, gripping the sheets as he placed Shawn's member into his mouth. Shawn reached down and grabbed a fistful of Bret's raven locks as he thrust his hips into Bret.

"Fuck Bret...This feels so fucking good."He moaned quietly. As the blonde's breathing became faster, Bret knew that he was about to cum soon, so he pulled away from Shawn's crotch, causing the blonde's eyes to shoot open.

"Why did you stop?" Bret smirked at Shawn's anxiousness.

"Shawn do you have any lube?" Shawn was silent, he just pointed over to the bedside table. Bret grabbed a hold of the small bottle and poured its contents onto his painfully hard cock. He slowly inserted Shawn, eliciting a moan from him that was so hot that Bret had to refrain from coming at that exact moment. Both men lay still, allowing Shawn the opportunity to get used to Bret.

"You can move now" Shawn instructed, barely above a whisper. Bret began moving slowly, waiting for Shawn to tell him to go faster. They continued with minimal slow movements for another five minutes. Bret could feel Shawn beginning to push into him. The pace picked up and any shyness that the men harbored had diminished. Shawn wrapped his arms around the larger man, nuzzling his face into Bret's neck. He dug his nails into the back of Bret, probably drawing blood.

"Bret...Fuck...me...I love...the feeling of you inside me." his words came out in quick breaths caused by Bret thrusting into him.

"Shawn...I hope...I'm not making you...do...anything you...do want to do" Shawn looked up, puling Bret's hair out of his face replying, "Bret...I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Shawn, I always knew I loved you." he leaned down to capture the blond in another passionate kiss. Shawn pushed himself further into Bret, telling him to quicken his pace. Which Bret obeyed, bringing both men to a strong climax. Bret collapsed on top of Shawn. After their breathing had evened out, Bret rolled off of Shawn, taking the blonde into his arms. As they cuddled, Bret dozed off but Shawn couldn't help the guilt he felt of having cheated on Hunter. The reason he said yes to Bret was to seek revenge against Hunter but he didn't mean to fall in love with the raven-haired vixen. This nagged at him until he managed to fall into a stress filled slumber.


	6. Hart Breaking Affairs

Shawn's Point of view.

I awoke at the sound of my cell phone ringing, I reached over Bret to retrieve it off of the bedside table, reading the caller id.

"_What do you want?" _I said sleepily into the phone.

"_Hey, I'm on my way home. I'm sorry I about everything and I want to apologize."_

"_Why waste your time and mine Hunter?" _

"_Baby, I love you. I didn't mean to do what I did, it's just so much temptation from the guys about me being whipped. I just needed to shut them up."_

"_So you cheated on me to prove to Shane and John that you weren't whipped?"_

"_No, Angel, can we just please discuss this when I get home? _

"_Yeah, OK." _I said, I looked over to Bret who was beginning to stir. I reached over to push his hair that had fallen into his face behind his ears as I talked on the phone.

"_Alright, I have to go. I love you."_

I don't respond hanging up the phone.

I found myself not wanting to wake Bret. He looked so peaceful sleeping. But Hunter was due home soon.

"Bret, babe, you have to get up." I said, shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes, he looked around trying to figure out where he was and once he had, he smiled at me, sitting up to kiss me.

"You have about 20 minutes to get dress before my boyfriend is due home." I said breaking away from the kiss reluctantly.

"Do I have to leave?" he whined. It was so adorable watching him pout. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes you do. He would kill me if he found you here." I said, getting up, pulling Bret up with me out of bed.

He reached down and picked up his boxers, pulling them up over his waist and proceeding to the same with his pants. I put on one of Hunter's white button up shirts, not bothering to button it. I pulled on my favorite green Calvin Klein briefs.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked. I looked around the room then I remembered where he had left it.

"It's downstairs by the front door." I led him downstairs to where the rest of our discarded clothes were.

"I'll call you later?" he asked, he stood in the front doorway buttoning his shirt.

"Of course." I answered. I stood up on my toes to kiss him. He placed a hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

"Alright babe, I'll see you later, I love you." he said as he made his way down the stairs.

"I love you too." I responded. I waited for his car to pull off before closing the door. I still had 10 minutes to clean up any evidence of what had transpired here the night before. I picked up my clothes off the floor and made my way upstairs to the bedroom. After changing the bed sheets that had more than a few stains, I took a shower.

As I stood under the water I couldn't my mind wandering back to last night. I haven't experienced anything as great as I had with Bret in a long time and it felt good to be wanted. Yes I'm in a great relationship but one can only stand to be alone for so long.

I quickly finish up my shower, and as soon as I leave the bathroom, I'm met with the warm embrace of Hunter.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, now that I see how much I've hurt you do I truly realize what I have done" I can see dry tears stains on his face, '_Was he crying?'_ . I could smell the faint smell of cigars and cheap perfume on his clothes.

"Shawn you were my first true love and the thought of doing anything without you hurts me to even imagine." For some unknown reason, I feel that he truly means what he says. And against my better judgment, I say,

"I'll stay with you under one condition."

"Sure what is it?"

"Don't make me regret doing this."

"Thank you Angel. I love you so much." Hunter said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Now I'm going to show you how much I mean it when I say I love you." he says with a devious smile on his face. Before I can question his motives, he lifts me up and carries me over to the bed. _"He has his secrets, so I will have mine."_


	7. Confession

_**1 month later**_

"Yeah, so I'll talk to you later Shawn, I need to go. I love you." I said into my cell phone, closing it as I watched Austin's car pull up beside mine.

"Are you ready?" he asks me. I don't hesitate responding yes. I then look over to my brother, Owen, giving him a reassuring look. I'm the first car to pull off, followed by Austin and over 20 other Kings, including Jericho, Copeland, Taker, Kane and Show. We make our way to the eastern part of Connecticut where the Blue Bloods hang out. I feel that I must give you some type of background information about this feud we've had that has lasted decades. It all started in the Seventies between the two founders of our now hateful clans, Vince McMahon and my father, Stu Hart. They were once partners, the most powerful drug lords in the eastern part of the United States, second nationwide. They together formed the Connecticut Kings. From stories that I've been told, a deal went wrong, some money went missing. My father thought it was Vince, hiding money while at the same time sabotaging the Kings. The gang split in half forming the Connecticut Blue Bloods and The Canadian Kings. I'm proudly a King, born and raised in Canada.

"Bret are you even listening to me?" Owen calls to me, he waves a hand in my face trying to catch my attention.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Well we're here." he says. I park and we exit the vehicle.

"Are you ready do this?" I ask Owen. I ask him this same question every time it comes time for us to go to war with the Bloods.

"Yeah, gotta do what needs to be done, right?"

We can see that most of them are already there, I immediately spot Hunter, he's sitting on the hood of his car. For the life of me I cannot remember where I had seen that car before. Both gangs approach each other.

Most of our fights are just that, fights. Stu and Vince prefer to do things the old fashion way, to raise our fists and not guns. It's been this way for 30 years now.

Austin, being the asshole he is, delivers the first punch to Shane, thus starting the brawl. I grab a hold of Orton and deliver a quick right to his jaw, momentarily knocking him off balance. I then follow that with a few punches to his abdomen. I can here someone calling my name. I look over and see Owen being double teamed by Flair and Dave Batista. I leave Orton and run over to even the fight. I manage to fight off Flair due to his age but we're not so lucky with Batista. That man is an animal. Just when we thought we had gotten Dave down by attacking his knee, Hunter comes over in his defense. I spear him to the ground and deliver repeated lefts and rights to him, breaking his nose in the process. Before I can contemplate what is happening I see the silver metal of a gun. I raise my hands in surrender and Hunter points it at me. He laughs at me and yells, "Not so fucking tough now are ya?"

"Hunter you know guns aren't used." Jericho yells. Everyone has stopped in their tracks, watching Hunter to see his next move.

"Yeah man, put that down before someone gets hurt." Randy says. Hunter looked over at Orton and in that split second his guard was down I charged at him, causing his gun to off. We heard a blood curling scream. Each of us checked our bodies for a wound and we were relieved when we didn't find one. That's when I heard Owen call out, "I'm shot. He fucking shot me." The kings ran off leaving us there. I ran over to Owen, who lay on the ground, his hand clutching his chest where he had been shoot.

His white shirt was almost completely drenched in blood, and it was seeping over his stomach onto the concrete. The moon's light glaring down on us, as I pressed my hands desperately against the wound. I ripped off my shirt, pressing against it the wound applying pressure. Blood still pumped out hard against my futile efforts to save him.

"Somebody get the fucking car! We gotta get to a hospital!" I choke out. Tears fill my eyes, blurring my vision but I see Copeland, running down the alley.

"I'm going to die aren't I," he whispered. A trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. "Well I can cross this off my list of things to do before I die," he coughed, spattering blood across his body "Even if this exact thing is going to kill me."  
"No Owen, you can't go. You can't leave me. I won't let you!" I shouted the last words, and pressed harder.  
"Bret, you're hurting me," he wheezed.  
"Sorry, sorry" I eased off. I didn't know what to do. I always dressed his cuts and scrapes ever since we were little. I had always thought it would be me being patched up, on death's door first. I was the brawn, he was the brains.

"Bret. I feel cold," he coughed a little, gasping for air.  
Tears filled my eyes. It was a beautiful night. Yet here he was dying, and all the tears in the world couldn't change that. I bit my lip trying to hold in the emotions that were permeating me. I could hear the loud screech of tires as Adam pulled into the alley. Paul and Chris helped me lift Owen into the car. Adam got in the driver seat and we took off.  
"You're going to pull through this," I said shakily. "You've survived worse" Tears ran down my cheeks, but he never shed a single tear.

His head is in my lap as I hold my baby brother trying to prevent him from closing his eyes. He grabs a hold of my hand, squeezing it as we speed down the street.  
"Bret you gotta promise me this," he whispered.  
"Owen, don't do this… you're not going to die." I whisper, I tighten my grasp on his hand as I rake my hands through his bloody hair that lay in my lap.  
"Bret, just listen to me" he weakly bellowed. "Bret, you gotta promise me this one thing. Don't let this job get in the way of you living your life, of being happy okay?" he says weakly.

I shook my head, allowing my tears to plummet onto my bare, blood covered chest.  
"I love you. I want you to know that," he breathed the words, and I barely heard them. A sigh echoed between his lips, then bounced around my skull, tormenting me, his breath coming to a cease. I close my eyes trying to blink away the tears as I feel his hold on my hand go limp. I don't want to but I look down and see his brown eyes looking up at me lifeless.  
"I love you too, baby…brother," I choked out. I held my lifeless brother in my arms drawing him closer to me as I whimpered into his bloodied shirt.

The car comes to a screeching halt and Adam jumps out the car, quickly opening the back door where I sat.

"C'mon, where here!" he yells. I don't move and only then does he realize what has happened.

"Fuck!" He yells, kicking the car. I can hear in his voice that he has begun to cry. Austin's car pulls up a few second later, he, Show and Jericho exit the car and rush over to us. They see Adam with his head in his hands as he leaned against the car, his body shaking with emotion.

"We're gonna kill that bastard!" Austin screams. I run my hand through my brother's bloody hair. I reach down taking my two fingers to close his eyelids. _'Don't let this job get in the way of you living your life, of being happy' _

It was nearly 10 o'clock that night when Bret showed up at Shawn's home. He hadn't even bother to change his clothes that were blood stained but he did allow the doctors to wipe away the blood that blanketed his abdomen and chest. Then he drove straight from the hospital to the blonde's home. The surprise was evident on Shawn's face when he opened the door. To see his usually calm lover disheveled, shirtless and blood splattered across his pants was something new for Shawn. Bret didn't speak, he just hugged Shawn, crying into his shoulder.

Shawn helped lead the raven haired man into the living room and they took a seat on the couch. After a few minutes, Bret calmed down. He looked up and placed his hands on each side of the blonde's face, drawing him close for a kiss.

"Shawn please let me make love to you." he whispered. Shawn looked at Bret with much sympathy worried that something bad has happened to put Bret in this state of mind. Bret kissed Shawn roughly, their tongues dancing as Bret silently cried within himself. He unbuttoned his shirt throwing it off so the side. Shawn layed down on the couch, Bret, not breaking the kiss, layed on top of Shawn. He reached down, unbuttoning his pants, kicking them off and pulling out his hard member, while Shawn removed his underwear. Using his own saliva as lubrication Bret plunged into the smaller blonde.

When Shawn shifted his hips, taking Bret deeper, he moaned out, and Bret knew it was time to move. He gasped out and pulled away, only to push back. "Oh God Shawn." And his body continued to move, slowly, wonderfully. Shawn's hands were everywhere, on his back, his ass, his hips, his shoulders, digging his fingers into the warm flesh of his lover, trying to get purchase as his pleasure spiraled higher and higher. Shawn had come to learn that Bret was a lovely, sensuous lover, his body moving with and joining Shawn's in a wonderful tempo, not too fast, not too slow, just perfectly in sync with the waves of pleasure, the tensing and releasing of Shawn's body against Bret's. The heated, deep, husky moans of both men grew louder and louder as they pushed against each other, reaching higher than either had gone before. Bret reached the point of no return quickly, but held back, wanting Shawn to join him. His thrusts became quicker, his pace less fluid as he fought to keep from tripping. He looked into Shawn's eyes and the whispered "I love you."

Shawn looked up in wonder at hearing those heartfelt words, feeling his body climb even higher, teetering on the brink of ecstasy. All it would take is just a few more heavenly thrusts and Shawn would be there, beyond pleasure into nirvana. He pulled Bret down and just before kissing him deeply, his throaty voice responded. "I love you, too." And they kissed, putting all the pent up emotion, all the loneliness, all the pain and rejection and hurt into it, letting it go in a sweeping wash of emotions. It was the last straw, the final breaking of his control and Bret cried out against Shawn's lips, calling out his pleasure as his body exploded, rocketing on great spirals of pleasure so intense, he almost blacked out from it. It only got better when Shawn joined him, calling out his brunette lover's name as his body released, coating both of their torsos in his ropy, pearly essence.

Bret collapsed against Shawn, his breathing calming as his body relaxed against his lover. Shawn cradled the man in his arms as they came down to earth, trying to regain their breath. Bret's arms snaked around Shawn's back, holding him closer, tightly against him as he cried. The feel of Shawn holding him, the mingled sweet breath, the contented nuzzling, the gentle, almost purr like sound as he held him calmed him.

"Shawn, don't ever leave me." Bret said after sometime. Shawn looked down to Bret lay on his chest.

"Bret, babe, what's wrong?"

"Shawn... I need to tell you the truth about who I am."


	8. Little Blue Cross

Just got my computer back, working now. So I bring you guys an update. As always Review. Tell me if you like, or if you want any changes.

"What do you have to tell me?" Shawn asked sitting up next to Bret. The older man put on his boxers and stood up. He watched him pace nervously back and forth as he put on his robe.

"Now you must understand, I kept this from you for a good reason...I just didn't want you to get hurt..."

"Bret what are you trying to tell me?"

"Shawn, I'm a drug dealer...one of the most dangerous in the nation and I'm a Canadian King." He watched Shawn for a reaction and he immediately saw the look of fear. What troubled him was the question of why Shawn had any reason to be afraid. He quickly joined the blonde on the couch, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Baby, you don't have to be afraid, I would never let that life harm you."

"It's not that..." Shawn whispered, he pushed away from Bret and stood up to his feet.

"Then what is?"

"Um...Well...So you're in a gang...I'll be right back." Shawn said, he quickly walked down the hall into the bathroom, closing it behind him.

Bret felt awful that he was putting Shawn in this position. It can't be easy to find out the man you love makes money at the expense of other people's addictions. He looked around trying to find where Shawn kept his wine, maybe a drink would lighten the mood. He searched through the cabinets where he came across a photo album.

_'Wonder what embarrassing pictures Shawn might keep.' _ he laughed, just imagining Shawn as geeky teenager. He walked over to the couch with the leather book and sat down. There were an enumeration of pictures of Shawn as a kid. Some of him in his teens. Bret turned the page, which held more recent photos. The last picture in the bottom half of the page was of Shawn in the arms of another blonde, who after a second Bret immediately recognized. Hunter.

"The gray Lexus. The gray Lexus." he silently repeated to himself as Shawn made his way back into the living room.

"Shawn is there anything you want to tell me?" Bret asked. Shawn still looked disheveled and nervous about something. Shawn looked up at Bret as he bit his nails.

"No, what would make you think that?" Bret glared at Shawn in disbelief. He instantly knew that Shawn had lied to him, he was livid. He got up grabbing the photo album and ripped the picture out, throwing it at the blonde.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me you were with Hunter."

"You always knew I had a boyfriend."

"Well considering he's a fucking drug lord, I would see that as being something you'd want to share." Bret paced back and forth, he was becoming angry as the time passed.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put us in? I can't fucking believe you!" Bret yelled. Shawn stood up, he was pissed now. He wouldn't allow Bret to pin this all on him.

"This is not all of my fault. I didn't hide that I had a boyfriend. If you had asked who he was I would have told you his name."

"That's not the point Shawn! Did you know he was a Blood?" Bret asked, by now he had the blonde up against the wall, looking up at him with fear.

"...Yes..."

"I can't believe this." he said, he punched the wall, his fist connecting with the wall just inches from Shawn's face.

"But I didn't know you were a King. How could I have known? You lied to me too."

"Shawn you know me being a king has nothing to do with you lying to me." he said as he got dressed.

"It has everything to do with this. You could have told me at any time who you really were!"

"Tell me this...Do you love Hunter?" Shawn looked away, he hesitated one second too long for Bret's liking.

"Bret, wait, I love you too."

"Shawn, I can't do this anymore. We can't be together anymore so don't call me!" Bret yelled before slamming the door behind him.

Shawn flopped down on the couch, unable to stop the tears that came. He had gone and done it and seeing Bret leave only added to the hurt. He had lied to Bret once he couldn't lie to him again, which is why he told him he still love Hunter, and he did. He and Hunter had a history that you just didn't erase. After managing to calm down, Shawn got up off the couch. He trudged down the hallway back into the bathroom and made his way to the sink. Standing with his hands against the counter, Shawn stared at his reflection in the mirror before bursting into tears. Through foggy eyes he looked down at the white stick that lay on the sink. Even through the blurred vision, the blue plus was clear as ever. He was pregnant, and there's a chance his baby's father just walked out the door...permanently.


	9. Fixing a Broken Love

I'm back with another update, I've been on a long writing hiatus but now I'm back.

Shawn's point of view

I woke up the next morning somehow managing to have made it to my bed the night before. The sun that shined through my white curtains only made my headache worse, I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep but I couldn't. The beeping of my answering machine only added to the noise. I looked over and saw Hunter sitting up in the bed next to me, he was fully dressed in his black suit. He was looking down at the pregnancy test I had neglected to discard of.

"You're pregnant." was all he said to me. I sat up and studied him trying to gauge his next move.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean, I couldn't tell you Hunter because you're never here. I don't want to have a baby knowing one day I could lose you" by now, Shawn was crying. Hunter, was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of guilt. He reached out to Shawn consuming him in a comforting embrace.

"Angel, I would never turn you away. Do you realize how much I love you? You're carrying my baby so you and I are connected whether you like it or not." Shawn looked up at Hunter, staring into the eyes, seeing the man he fell in love with in high school.

He leaned up capturing Hunter's lips in his own. The kiss was soft and gentle yet intense. He reached down and laced his hands with Hunter's, moaning into the kiss. Shawn layed back down on the bed. Hunter leaned down and continued the kiss, undressing Shawn in the process. He parted his lips with the blonde to begin to suck on his neck, it would sure leave a mark for the world to see but Hunter didn't care. He began to kiss his way down Shawn's body stopping at his stomach and smiling before placing a light kiss on it. Hunter placed a hand on either side of Shawn's waist, as he pulled down his jeans leaving the blond in only his underwear.

The bulge there was evident even in the dark room. Hunter took this opportunity to undress himself, before capturing Shawn's mouth with a kiss. "Hunter, I want you to fuck me." Hunter shuddered at the lust in Shawn's request. He reached down and removed the artists boxers before grasping Shawn's member eliciting a moan from the blond.

Hunter kissed his way down Shawn's body, stopping only to take Shawn into his mouth. "Ahhh please…more," he begged. Hunter licked and sucked hard on Shawn's length, his teeth grazing his sensitive member for added pleasure – or at least he hoped it was. Shawn seemed to like this very much, his fingers tightening in Hunter's hair. Hunter hummed softly, taking Shawn deeper into his mouth until he could feel drops of his cum leaking down his throat. He moved away, smiling from the sound of Shawn's whimpers.

"I'll let you cum beautiful, but you'll do it with me." Hunter licked his fingers inserting them into the blonde. He jumped then groaned welcoming the intrusion.

"Now…please take me," he begged.

"I don't want to hurt you."…

"Just do it. I…I need it."

Hunter spread his legs, thrusting inside of him. "Oh…fuck…tight…so, so tight. Shawn I might explode." Shawn arched his back slowly moving under Hunter until he finally took control. Hunter bit down on Shawn's neck, thrusting faster and harder inside of him.

Shawn clung to him, begging him to let him cum. "Hunter...Hunter please..."

"Not yet…not yet…fuck! You're so good…" Hunter moved to kiss his lips one last time before his hips finally bucked.

"Oh God...now Shawn…"

One final thrust sent them both to climax. Hunter spilled himself inside of him, collapsing on top of him. It took him a minute to pull out being that he rather enjoyed his position but he knew he couldn't, for the safety of the baby. Shawn fell asleep, wrapped in Hunter's strength, whispering words of love to him as they drifted off.

_Flashback_

"_Shawn I don't usually do this but...I really like you...and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to make this official." Hunter shoved his hand further into his pockets, fumbling with the lose change as he nervously spoke. Shawn looked up at the blonde unable to hide the grin he possessed. _

"_You want to be my boyfriend?"_

"_Um.. yeah I guess I do...So what do you say?"_

"_I say-"Shawn leaned up, wrapping a hand around Hunter's neck, bringing him closer. Their lips locked in a soft kiss. _

"_Shawn...I love you." Hunter admitted, surprising both blondes. Shawn placed a hand on Hunter's cheek, "I love you too."_

Present Day

Shawn's point of view

Bret really left me. I can't believe he'd really leave the way he did. I didn't mean to hurt him, I really did love him but I do have a baby to look out for. Hunter and I are supposed to be together and no matter how many times he cheats or we argue, I know that he loves me. And I think I love him too.

Bret's point of view.

Bret sat nearly falling off the bar stool, raven hair falling over his eyes, a drink in his trembling hand.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Paul said as he approached Bret. He motioned for a beer to the bartender.

"They just buried Owen how are you holding up?" Paul asked, taking a swig of his heineken. "I couldn't even bring himself to get out of bed to even go." he explained finishing off the rest of his drink. His heart broke into a million different pieces again; He still couldn't get over Owen dying the way he did. And then having to deal with Shawn.

Shawn.

Ok, maybe he overreacted a little, but Shawn put both of their lives in danger by not telling him.

"How about you and Shawn how are you guys doing?" Bret snarled in disgust.

"We're done with."

"Why, man? I mean, you guys seemed like you were enjoying each other."

"Lets just say we wanted different things." Paul grabbed the freshly open beer from Bret causing Bret's eyes to shoot up.

"What the hell-"

"Bret you're not going to allow your ego and pride get in the way of this one. Call him."

"No, you can't-"

"Yes I can and I am." Paul interrupted handing Bret his phone. Bret reluctantly grabbed a hold of the phone dialing the number he had come to memorize. After some time and still no answer, Bret wanted to hang up when he heard the voice of his former lover.

"Yes." Shawn says trying to ward off Hunter. Doing the exact opposite

Slowly and with great pressure, Hunter moves his hand up. It's now in between Shawn's legs. His eyes close when Hunter pushes his thumb against the crotch seam of his jeans. Shawn swallows hard trying to listen to the man on the other end.

"Yeah…um Shawn it's me, Bret."

"Hi, I really can't talk right now."

"Well I wanted to apologize."

"Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

Hunter is becoming annoyed at the person on the other end, wondering haven't they noticed the quieting of Shawn's voice? He's practically breathing his responses now. Doesn't he have a fucking clue what's going on?

"Mhm"

Hunter bends his head in to lick at the skin exposed between the waistband of Shawn jeans and the hem of his t-shirt as he pulls the denim pants down Shawn's legs. Without hesitation, Shawn threads his fingers into Hunter's hair and digs his nails into his scalp.

Wanting Shawn's undivided attention

He takes Shawn's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck! Hunter!"

Hunter yanks the phone out of his hands and click it shut.

"Hunter, goddammit, I was on the phone!"

Hunter scoffs. "Not anymore you're not."

Bret looks at the phone in disgust. He couldn't believe that Shawn had moved on so fast.

"What happened bro?"

"It's done, over. I lost him for good."


	10. The Truth in a Whiskey Bottle

I decided while I sat drinking my mountain dew :-) I'd give you another update. It's a short chapter but just as important. Enjoy.

* * *

_**The truth in a whiskey bottle.**_

Bret still in his work uniform held onto the nearly empty bottle running his hand along the black label that read Jack Daniel's Whiskey. He was feeling sorry for himself and he didn't see anything wrong with drinking away his sorrow.

"Hey b-b-bartender, give me another bottle, this one's—this one's empty." he slurred throwing the bottle across the half empty bar, the sound of glass shattering echoing throughout the room.

"Bret, it's been five days, don't you think it'd time you go home? Don't you have a family?" the female bartender asked.

Bret scoffed, "ha! If I had a f-family don't you think I would be there instead of here in this dump s-s-spending my life savings on alcohol!"

"I just don't think this can be healthy, three days and 10 bottles of whiskey and even more vodka can kill the average guy-"

"Well I'm not average now give me another damn drink!" he interrupted throwing some cash on the counter before walking over to the bathroom. The bartender waited until Bret was out of site to grab his cell phone that he carelessly left on the counter. She searched his recent calls and presses send at the first name—Shawn.

15 minutes later Shawn arrived spotting an incompetent and drunk Bret nearly falling off of his seat. The bartender waved him over.

"Thanks for calling me." The bartender said no problem before walking away to give them time alone.

"Shawn what are you doing here? I-I-I didn't call you."

"Come on Bret we're going home." he responded not bothering to answer his question. He placed his arms around Bret helping him to his feet and out to his car.

Shawn made his way to the driver's side and got into the car starting it immediately. The sound of Tom Sawyer by Rush filled the car. Shawn could hear a slight chuckle from the other man. He looked over and saw Bret slouched over, his head resting on the window and his arms crossed.

"So I guess you did hold up your end of the deal. This is a good choice of song." he said softly.

"Yeah well I went out to replace my missing Billy Idol Cd when I saw this and decided 'Why not?'"

"Shawn when I called you on Friday were you with Hunter?"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend."

"So we're really over?" Bret asked disappointed trying to refrain from crying.

"Yes." before Bret could respond the sound of Shawn's cell phone interrupted.

"Do you mind getting that, it's in my messenger bag."

Bret reached forward by his feet and grabbed Shawn's bag bringing it to his lap. As he searched for the ringing phone he couldn't help but look through the various books Shawn kept in there, then one really caught his attention. He read the words silently to himself, _'What To Expect When You're Expecting.' _

He pulled the book out of the bag.

"Is it true, are you pregnant?"

"I..."

* * *

Review as Always! Thanks for reading. I also suggest my other story, Opaque Emotions. It's a Shawter and Shawn/Jericho fic.


	11. A Tale of Lies

Sorry for the long hiatus but I've had a serious writer's block. Hopefully it was a one time thing and I can get back to writing. This is the next installment, I hope you like it. And I've realized that I do a lot of jumping around in time but for the sake of the story and upcoming events, Shawn is 5 months pregnant.

* * *

_**A Tale of Lies**_

"Are you pregnant Shawn?" Bret repeated impatiently waiting for the blonde to respond.

"Yes." Came his response a few minutes later. Bret, still holding on to the book, read the back cover

"What to Expect When You're Expecting." He Began "_**'filled with the most up-to-date information reflecting not only what's new in pregnancy, but what's relevant to pregnant women.'**_ And men in your case. Why didn't you tell me? Why would you keep this intimate detail from me?"

"Because we had broken up, I didn't feel that it was necessary to tell you." Shawn spat, gripping the steering wheel as his anger escalated.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me? Shawn we were dating for almost 6 months and your 5 months pregnant, which means this child is possibly mine."

"But it's not." Shawn retorted in anger as they came to a red light, the car stopping momentarily.

"How do you know, Shawn?" Bret asked trying to mask the hurt he felt. Shawn hesitated, he didn't know for certain that Hunter was the father but he did have an idea of when the child was conceived. He wasn't going to tell Bret that, of course. He instead chose to lie because it was best for everyone. The light turned green and Shawn put his foot on the gas putting the car in motion again.

"Because my doctor gave me an approximation of when it was conceived and you and I hadn't slept together during that time, okay. That's how I know."

"So that's it, huh? We're over?" Bret replied.

"Yes it is and as I recall you wanted it to be that way."

"I was mad, for Christ sakes. You didn't even give me the chance to cool off and apologize." Bret yelled.

"Upset or not, it doesn't excuse how you treated me, Bret. You hurt me so much that night when you walked out that door." Shawn spoke allowing tears to reluctantly fall.

"You're right Shawn, and I'm sorry for that but that doesn't mean, just give up on us, I meant it when I said I love you."

"Bret, I have a baby to think about now. What I feel doesn't matter anymore this child deserves to grow up with its father and Hunter is its father."

"Ok, I understand… Pull over." Bret instructed eliciting a look of confusion from the blonde.

"Why? We're downtown." Shawn explained, referring to the fact that they were in Blood territory.

"I know where the hell I am Shawn, but I need a drink, now pull over!" he demanded.

Doing as told, Shawn pulled over and Bret immediately got out slamming the door.

* * *

"Vince told me that he was thinking of sending Flair and Dave to Vegas next month instead of us" Shane explained as they drove through the streets of Downtown.

"Why in the hell would he do that? I have nothing but respect for Flair but I honestly think he's getting to old to do this. Ric's not as tough as he once was."

"Yeah But-Hey is that Bret?" Shane asked, spotting someone that looked similar to the Canadian.

"I don't know lets get closer." Hunter responded. They watched the man as he walked down the dimly lit street, a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. He was struggling to keep balance as he walked. As he approached the street light, both Shane and Hunter could clearly see that it was Hart.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Hunter asked, giving Shane a devious smile.

"Yeah but let me at least take off this jacket, I just brought this suit." Shane said before they parked and got out the car. Quietly walking behind the Canadian, Shane quickly walked up to Bret, placing both his arms at Bret's sides putting him in a full nelson. Bret's bottle quickly fell from his hands dropping to the concrete below shattering the moment it made contact.

Hunter shook his head at Bret, "You know this is our territory but yet you're walking around as if you wouldn't have to suffer some sort of consequence because of it."

"Go to hell!" Bret yelled before spitting into Hunter's face. Wiping off the saliva in disgust, Hunter utters the words, "Big mistake" before punching Bret in his midsection. Bret struggled to get free but Shane's grip was still locked in place. Hunter could feel the warmth of Bret's blood on his hand as it spewed from his mouth the moment his fist connected with the Canadian's jaw.

Shane released Bret and Hart immediately fell to the ground, holding his jaw. Hunter loosened his tie as he watched Bret struggle to his feet, which proved hard due to his lack of sobriety. Laughing at him, Shane kicked Bret in his ribcage causing him to fall into the shattered pieces of glass. Hunter jumped on to Bret, straddling him as he delivered repeated punches to the Brunette until his face was completely covered in blood. Getting up, wiping his bloody hands on his shirt, he and Shane watched Bret struggle once again to his feet.

The Canadian, on his hands and knees, allowed blood to aimlessly drip out of his mouth on the ground. Hunter, preparing to finish him off, wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He took a few steps backwards before running full speed towards Bret, his foot meeting the side of Bret's head.

"Dammit, Hunter. I heard that all the way over here." Shane said.

"Well, he needed to learn."

Leaving Bret a bloody mess, they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

After have dropped Shane off home, Hunter went home. He was greeted with the smell of cooked food. "Hey baby, how was your day?"Shawn asked from the kitchen. Hunter took of his jacket putting it in the closet.

"Actually, it was quite good. Not too much trouble today." He walked over to Shawn, wrapping his arms around him, placing his hands delicately on Shawn's swollen stomach. Shawn, smiling, turned in Hunter's arms, kissing him. He looked down and noticed the various blood stains on Hunter's shirt that he had forgotten were there.

"What did you do?" Shawn asked, backing away from him.

"Nothing, I cut my hand on a piece of glass."

"You're lying Hunter! I told you I hate when you hurt people and you just killed someone tonight."

"No I didn't Shawn. Shane and I just got into a fight with this King downtown." He explained. Shawn's eyes widened as he thought of Bret and the fact that he had dropped him off, drunk, downtown.

"Who was it?" Shawn whispered, not looking up at Hunter.

"Why does that matter? It's not like you know him."

"Just answer my question, who was this guy you beat up tonight?"

"His name is Bret, Bret Hart." Hunter answered,

Shawn instantly became sick to his stomach. He leaned over the sink, emptying the contents of his stomach into it. Hunter, at the sight of Shawn vomiting, walked over to him, and held his hair back.

"Are you alright, babe?" he asked, as Shawn stood up, wiping at the remains on his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, it must be the baby." He lied.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Hunter asked. Shawn shook his head no.

"No, I'll go myself."

"Shawn, I don't feel right about you driving in this condition."

"Hunter, right now, I don't want you near me. I'll take myself to the doctor." And with that Shawn grabbed his keys of the table by the door and walked out the door. He had to find Bret and he was praying he wasn't too late.

* * *

Shawn had to have been searching for an hour before he found the Canadian, sitting against a building on the ground. He had taken off his jacket, holding hit to his head to contain the blood leaking down the side of his face. Shawn, not bothering to park straight, quickly, jumped out of his car and walked over to the wounded man.

"Bret" he spoke softly as he approached him. Bret looked up alarmed before a look of anger and disgust made its way onto his face.

Shawn kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand lightly on Bret's shoulder, only to have him moan in pain before snatching away from the blonde.

"Why are you here?" Bret yelled.

"Because I want to help you," Shawn answered, slowly helping Bret to his feet. Bret turned to look at Shawn. He spit the fresh blood in his mouth onto the ground at the side of him before firmly stating, "I've been hurt far worse than this and I didn't need anyone's help then and I damn sure don't need _your_ help now! So stay the hell away from me." Shawn watched him wave down a cab, afraid to speak in fear of what Bret's reaction may be. Bret watched the distance between he and Shawn grow as the cab drove farther and farther away. Pressing the bloody jacket harder onto the bloody gash at the side of his head, he couldn't help but cry, blood mixing with his tears. He didn't want to be this cruel to Shawn because he loved him but Shawn broke his heart. Bret realized that he had been so cold-hearted before, turning down any chance of love because of the fact he didn't want to be hurt. He would return to his old ways, building back up the wall that Shawn methodically tore down before hurting him. He would shut off everyone and keep them within an arm's distance. He didn't need love and he especially didn't need Shawn.

Well there you have it, chapter 10. After a long wait, I finally produced another chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, review with comments or any questions you may have about parts where I may have been unclear.


End file.
